


In the Dark of the Night

by chaotic_immortal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daminette, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, MariBat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_immortal/pseuds/chaotic_immortal
Summary: Some of Marinette's class go to Gotham as a part of a foreign exchange program with Gotham Academy. While getting a much needed break in Gotham, Marinette finds a different environment than Paris is exactly what she needed. It doesn't hurt that there's a cute boy and a cute vigilante in the area too.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. Prologue

The towering buildings over the busy streets as sirens fill the air. The swift passer bys on the sidewalk hurrying to get to their destination, some chatting away on phones, others simply drinking coffee out of to-go cups trying to fight off the bite in the air. The few who linger, be they tourists or residents, often find themselves the victims of a pickpocket if they aren’t paying close enough attention. Despite how busy the city is at day, the crowded sidewalks thin out once the night falls. People begin to travel in pairs or small groups. Shortcuts are avoided. Purses are held close. Corruption runs rampant through the city and danger lurks in the night. With a foreign exchange program, masked vigilantes, and a meeting in the night. It’s here our story begins.

_Gotham City: Capital City of Crime. Home to Batman and the Robins._


	2. Chapter 2

“Marinette, come on! We’ll get back sooner if we just cut through here.”

“I’m not sure, Alya. It’s already dark out, we’d probably be safer if we just took the long way.”

“Nonsense girl. We’ll be fine, come on,” Alya said, grabbing her hand as Marinette hesitated and began to lead the way through the alleyway. “Come on. We’re late as it is.”

Marinette sighed letting Alya lead the way, keeping an eye out for potential danger, hoping her luck would hold out and they would be fine. Of course they’d be fine, out of all the alleyways, this one, while not particularly well lit, was not the darkest one they’d pass on their way, so they’d be relatively safe. No one would be stupid enough to chose the decently lit alleyway over one of the dark and menacing alleys, right?

“You girls a out past your bedtime aren’tcha?”

Of course. Just her luck. They chose the decent looking alley. She turned to see the newcomer. Tall, dark clothing, knife. Narrow alley. Trying to push them towards a dead end. Marinette clutched her purse holding it close to her.

  
“Alya, run,” Marinette whispered.

“Not without you.”

“I’m clumsy. You have a better chance to go and get help without me tripping over my two left feet. Go. Get help,” she pushed her friend slightly. Alya looked towards her shaking her head. Marinette closed her eyes for a second and pushed her friend. “Go!” She breathed a sigh of relief, backing herself into the dead end, while Alya took off glancing once over her shoulder as she left.

“Think you’re a martyr girlie? Getting your little friend to run? News flash. You’re in Gotham. Help ain’t gonna get here until after we’re through here. So why don’t you hand me that little bag of yours and I’ll consider not giving you a injury, eh.”

Marinette gripped her purse a bit tighter, backing up till her back hit the wall. “I think I am going to have to decline your generous offer kind monsieur.”

“You got a smart mouth on you, eh girly. Last chance. Hand over the bag and no one has to get hurt here.”

“No, I’d like to keep it,” she shot back.

The man closed the distance between the two of them, swiping his knife towards Marinette. She ducked under the knife and around the man, shoving the man into the wall as she moved behind him. The man picked himself up, wiping at the blood dripping from his nose. “You little bit-” She cut him short, punching him in the stomach and grabbing his knife, throwing it to the other side of the alley. She looked around for anything she could potentially use to defend herself.  _ Dumpster, trash bags, trash can. Trash can. That might do the trick, _ she thought, ducking behind it, crinkling her nose at the smell. She shook her head slightly picking the trash can up and throwing it at her attacker, wincing slightly when she saw it hit him. He wouldn’t be getting back up anytime soon. It knocked him back into the wall, spilling its contents over him, with a loud crashing noise. 

Marinette took a second to calm her nerves when she noticed someone drop from the rooftops. Tensing she tried to act like she hadn’t noticed them waiting until they got closer before turning, throwing a punch at the newcomer. Her breath hitched when her punch was blocked and the newcomer grabbed her wrists.   
  
“Calm down. You’re safe.”

“You- I’m so sorry. You’re Robin. I just attacked Robin. Gaaaaah. I’m so sorry. I just got attacked by a mugger over there and then you drop down behind me and I just tried to punch Robin. I just tried to punch Robin,” she dropped her head and let out a frustrated breath as Robin let go of her wrists and moved over to tie up the mugger.

“Did you do this?”

“Yes. My friend Alya, I got her to run for help and then-”

“Marinette! There you are! Girl are you okay!? I didn’t want to leave you alone with that guy but you kept pushing me.”

“I’m fine, Alya. Robin showed up right after you left and took care of the mugger. See. Everything’s fine,” she lied. Watching Robin narrow his eyes she gave him a small smile and shook her head.

“Robin? Oh my god Robin. Thank you so much for saving Marinette. I’m a huge fan of you and the whole Batfam. Do you think-”

“Alya! We should probably get going. Ms. Bustier is probably starting to worry again,” Marinette cut in, trying to drag her friend away from the Boy Wonder. “It was nice to meet you Robin. Thank you for your help. Sorry about earlier,” she apologized as she dragged her friend away.

“Why are you apologizing to Robin, Marinette? What happened?” Alya asked as soon as they got out of ear shot.

“I may have tried to punch him.”

“May have?”

“He dropped down behind me and I turned and tried to punch him. I tried to punch Robin. Oh god. Alya, kill me now,” Marinette bemoaned. Alya laughed, throwing an arm around the other girl’s shoulder.

“Come on Marinette. We have got to work on your boy skills.”

“ALYA!”


End file.
